


【宁西】无人深空

by godofthenewworld



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【宁西】无人深空

“有意思。”陈龙把烟灰抖在一片狼藉的桌面上，盯住浓的结晶的咖啡液面上厚厚的浮灰，像那里突然开出了花。

第三空港震动的像是下一秒就要坠落，他在这一片惊惶失措里安然缩进软和的转椅，尚还完好的监控屏十不存一，灰尘和碎晶粒乎拉拉地砸在他的镜片上。

“你来啦，比想象的快了一点⋯不过也不错。”

他看起来是真的很悠闲，就像根本没有被自己叛变的老情人堵死在山穷水尽的总控室里。

高振宁根本见不得他这副样子，每次对上这人垂着眼睛一脸倦怠地吐着烟圈称的上风姿楚楚的态度，他就硬的发疼——对着比自己年长且余情未了的姘头时，休伯利安号的总调度师比谁都像个畜生。

他们之间的搏弈和纠缠乱的像天命的历史一样，可至少现在，局势清明的肉眼可见。

我赢了，高振宁舔舔自己被火炮的热气灼燎的开裂的嘴唇，我还抓住了他，连天都在帮我。

果然来之前把喻瘟波卖给王柳羿让他俩自奔散对幸运有加成。

要怎么做呢？扯住他的头发把他摔在地上，让他的眼镜被不知道丢去了哪里，什么都看不清，发着抖被迫张着嘴吃我的东西，一边干呕一边哭，漂亮的脸蛋儿上全是水痕——胜利真是太棒了哈？

以前高振宁是不敢这么做的，他狂的可以，对着主教竖中指，骂人带娘是常规操作，但对上陈龙⋯噢该死的，这人即使是被从第三空港总指挥的位置上被一撸到底，头一歪烟一叼眼帘子扑拉拉一扇颓的风情万种的样子，也总让高振宁有种毛头小子的胆怯，局促到手脚都不知往哪儿搁。

只能作了一副打闹的样子，把那点隐晦的阴暗的充斥着进攻和侵占的丑陋心思嚼碎了含化了，像荒原里的狼崽子似的，自己混着血肉吞回肚子里去。

可现在不一样了嘿。

那些以为已经吞回去再不见天日的欲望突然沿着骨头缝疯狂滋长，高振宁仿佛听见自己每一个关节在躁动地作响——我想要他，宁王从不说假话。

陈龙被掼在总控制台上的时候依然游刃有余的可怕，他微拧了身体，防止断掉的阀门戳进腹腔，甚至有余裕到从容不迫地摘下眼镜，灰蒙蒙的眼睛艰难地拧过头聚焦在钳制着自己的暴徒身上，神态安宁而平和，是熟悉到浸透骨髄的凉薄样子。

总是这样的，他没有反抗也没有认命，他只是⋯就这样接受而已。

他接受。

让人忍不住想要知道，他的底线在哪里呢？我做到哪一步，他才会像个人一样，拼命地反抗撕打挣扎，露出丑陋低劣但活生生的表情呢？

我想试试看。

高振宁的手很漂亮，宽大舒张，足够把那人称的上脆弱的呼吸扼死在掌心——他并没有杀人的意思，修长的指节探进对方柔软温暖的口腔，好奇似的往深处摸索，敲击着湿漉漉的肉壁和会厌，那态度不像是折磨一个人，反而像极了在对待一个可以肏干的洞。这侵犯和亵玩的意味太重了，甚至使人产生了一种被使用于性交的错觉。

喉口的异物感逼的陈龙干呕起来，生理性的泪挂在睫毛尖儿上欲坠不坠，是最让人心生残暴的柔软样子，他听见背后的人烦躁地啧了一声，揪扯住他的头发把他的额角粗暴地磕在破碎的显示屏上，嘴里的手指顺势撤了出去——他被这动静呛的咳出了声，眼尾悄没声儿地攀上了最深的红，媚的招人犯罪。

那人也许注意到了，也许没有，被他舔湿的指节就着润滑直接捅进后面，指节在柔软的内脏里翻搅开拓，这一下他疼极了，冷汗浸湿了太阳穴边的碎发，窒了一息之后喘气声瞬间急剧起来，甚至可以听出细微的泣音——可他依旧是乖乖的，半点儿没有挣扎，只是他的指尖抠着破碎的屏幕，尖锐的边缘深深陷进惨白的皮肉里，像是下一秒就能逼出血来。

明明是柔顺驯服的姿态，高振宁依然从里面看到了一些难以折断甚至难以触摸的东西，可怜又可恨到人眼睛发红。

我更想弄坏他了。

把他肏的翻着白眼，嘴都闭不上，舌尖伸出来乖乖地被我亲，细细的小腿打着摆子给我肏熟了，大腿合不拢，里面的肉都成了我的形状，像是我的性奴一样。

他松了手低了头咬着那人的耳垂，亲吻的潮湿而黏腻，阴茎挤进草草开拓过的肉洞里，顶到深处他最熟悉的地方。

陈龙比他矮一个头还要多，体格差异让那人看起来比他整小了一号，细瘦伶仃地被团成一团曲在自己怀里，被侵犯被玩弄的肉体不知是痛还是别的什么，他带着哭腔软乎乎地呻吟，平坦的小腹被顶的凸起来一块，像怀孕了似的——高振宁很有些阴暗地想着。

肉贴肉的摩擦把人的理智都蒸成了呼吸间的水汽，黏膜被冠状沟搔刮的感觉已经足以把习惯肛交的肉体逼疯，隔着肉被玩弄的前列腺递送到神经系统的快感是能把人眼前都炸出花的，陈龙攀着破碎的屏幕，眼底灰蒙蒙的一片空白，艳红的血顺着额角被撞伤的破口流淌下来，那颜色炫烂夺目，晃花了人眼。

外面是烽火连天。

他听到身后折磨着他的人发出了一声叹息。

濒临崩溃的意识根本无从判断这么复杂悠远的意味，他被懵懵懂懂地送上了肉欲的浪尖，在一片血腥味的风里沉沦下去，无力地勾着操作台往下滑。

天命的制服充满了毫无意义的无聊细节，刚刚被扯坏的衣服草草一裹就是事后处理，陈龙甚至熟练地摸出了烟。

那畜生把他拢在怀里，神色远称不上愉悦：“龙哥什么时候开始喜欢凉烟了？”

细细的烟卷和被握住的细细的手腕，凸起的骨节嶙峋到可怜，又在可怜里碾了一丝儿透着风尘味的可爱出来，陈龙沉默着不回答，一抬眼吹了个柠檬香的烟圈，神色倦怠而风情万种，一如往常。

可惜安静没有持续太久，喻文波的尖端型巴德尔破墙而入，后面跟着王柳羿的突击型乌勒尔，完全没有眼力见的天命唢呐弟中弟愤怒地表示我们扫荡空港腰都快累折了宁王你居然在摸鱼你今后出门买菜必加倍⋯边上的王柳羿察觉出气氛不对，恨不得一炮堵上他的嘴。

妈的空港的花坛怎么就没把这个批绊死。

瘟。

关键时刻还是老宋靠谱，一台空的伊斯坎达尔遥控调到总控室，王柳羿如蒙大赦地用炮管指着喻文波逼他一起离开了，这个崽种终于察觉到哪里不对，溜的比F6还快。

年轻真好，嬉闹着远去的样子是令人惊叹的鲜活，爱也是，恨也是。

高振宁扯掉那人的烟，把人抱稳了一起坐进伊斯坎达尔的驾驶舱，有些挤，好在宁王操作很六。

没关系，他拍拍那人的头，亲吻他因困倦阖上的眼。

你既然什么都不在乎，什么都可以接受，那就接受我好了。

我来豢养你，我来支配你，我来决定你。


End file.
